Dilemma
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Wills informant wants to talk to him and no one else will help him. Ashley takes Will to his meeting with his informant. Then Will has to judge how important the information is.


As Ashley leaned on the rear seat of her motorcycle waiting for Will to call for back up or finish speaking to his informant. "Wait here why I go speak to my informant Ash." Will had said.

"Why Will?"

"Because he asked to speak to me only Ash."

"Okay Will."

Then he turned and walked off into the shadows to meet and talk to his informant. A short time late he came walking back out of the shadows with a troubled look on his face. He walk up to her." Lets go find a bar Ash. I need a drink."

"Not the sanctuary Will?"

"No Ash a bar and drink."

She got on her motorcycle put on her helmet on, put the key in the starter. Then twisting it, till it roared to life. Pulled the bike upright; she put the kickstand up. Then waved for Will to get on. He put on his helmet then got on the bike behind her. His arms around her waist and abs. He leaned into her back as he held on.

She liked how it felt as he held on to her but also wondered why he was so troubled. So she did as he asked and drove off to find the nearest bar. She hoped if she got him to drink enough. He would tell her what was bothering him so much.

He was bothered by what his informant had told him. 'Now what was he going to do? Will couldn't things ever be easy he thought.' Then he leaned into Ashley with a sigh.

As Ashley pulled into the bar parking lot she elbowed Will to get his attention. He jerked and let go of her as if she had suddenly become to hot to hold. Ash smirked. "Whats the matter Will, am I to much woman for?" She taunted him.

He just ignored her and got off the motorcycle by the front door. She couldn't get a rise out him so she went to park the bike in the lot. Coming back carring her bike helmet with her.

He had already taken his helmet off and was just waiting for her by the front door.

He opened the front door for her and followed her in. The place was noisy, but he took the lead. He stopped and asked what she wanted to drink, she told him. He told her her would get their drinks if she would find them a table, okay she agreed.

She was already sitting down at their table when he came to it with their drinks. He sat down at their table after sitting both of their drinks down on the table.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as his slowly glazed over. 'What had he heard earlier that night to put him so deep in thought?' She wondered.

Half an hour later she snapped her fingers in front of his face. Just to bring him back to the land of the living. "Nice to have you back Will." Ashley said.

"You should have left me their Ashley. At least why I was their I didn't have to face reality or what may await their."

"Will?"

"Nothing."

"If you don't talk to me I can't help you out."

"You can't help me with this problem Ash."

"Ask, may I can help you."

"Okay, but you asked. My informant told me that a red list parasite was seen hiding in old city. When the parasite breeds it needs a female host to lay its egg in. It makes the host feel as if it has become pregnant. It willing carries the parasite larva to term. At that time it leaves the host. Magnus has been acting strange of late and nothing made any sense till now. What do I do now Ashley?"

"William I may have a strong stomach but this ew," As her faced paled.

"You wanted to help." He was fighting a smile and losing.

"Will this is not funny. What are you going to do?"

"Think on it some more maybe the answer will come to me, maybe not."

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Shut up and drink your beer Ashley, never mind their might be a little surprise in it." Will smiled at her.

She look at her glass, then herd it up to the light and looked again. He had to laugh when she did that.

She gave him a stern look "Very funny Will ha, ha, ha." She said tauntingly.

Then put the glass of beer to her lips and drank it down in a few gulps. "I'm going to the bar for another drink." Push her chair back and got up leaving him still sitting a the table.

She mad her way though the crowd to the counter for a glass of water. Then she carried it back to the table and sat it down across from Will.

"Found an answer to your problem yet?"

He shook his head no then sighed. "When I finish my drink, than we will go home Ash. I have some paperwork that needs to be done."

"Sure you do? More likely you are just buying yourself time instead of facing the real problem right."

'Why did she have to be so damned insightful.' "No only paperwork." He lied badly.

"Right." Ashley scoffed.

They stopped talking and just listened to the people and the game. Will finished his beer finally. "Time to go back Ash."

"Finally." She said.

They both got up from the table smiling and walked weaving though the crowd and out the door into the parking lot. Then to her motorcycle. She put on her helmet went to her motorcycle got on it put the key in the starter twisted it; it started with a roar. Then she pulled it up off the kickstand put the kickstand up. He waited with his helmet on. As she backed the bike out of its parking space so he could get on the back of her motorcycle.

She just wanted to feel his arms around her waist as he got on.

She pulled out of the parking lot onto the street and headed to the sanctuary.

Magnus knew Ashley had returned when she heard the roar of her motorcycle up the drive way and into the garage. When the roar died and Ashly didn`t call her. So she knew that everything was okay and went back to work.

They roared into the garage and the motor died. Will was still holding on to her opened his eyes they where home and alive, thank god.

"Will you can let go of me now." Ashley said.

"Can I hold on a little bit longer?"

"Let go Will."

He let go and got off her bike so he could take his helmet off. Then he walked over to the elevator to go up to the residential floor.

Ashley put the kickstand down. Put the Bike down it. She got off the bike after it was resting safely on the kickstand. She took her helmet off then walk over to the elevator up to the residential hall. Like Will had before her. When the doors opened she got them and turned left,walked down the hall to her rooms.

Earlier Will had taken the elevator car to the residential hallway when it had stopped and opened up for him. He walked out into the hallway turned right and walked to his room's. He opened the doors to his room, turned on the light then went and sat down on the bed. He took off the the boots, riding pants, jacket, gloves, shirt and everything else for her Bike. Then went and took a shower. Afterwards he died off and dressed in his normal everyday wear. Then he took the elevator down to his office.

He walked into his office. After turning the light and computer on. He sat down at his desk. Then started to really think about what his informant had told him and the way Magnus had been acting lately.

He knew he had only told Ashley part of it. She didn't need to know the worse part of it. If Magnus truly was host to the parasite's larva. Then there was little to no hope for either one of them. Know matter what he thought of it always came down to either or. And knowing Magnus like he did she would always chose the abnormal over herself.

He knew that if she was the host then when the larva left the host would die. He could see no way out of it.

He got from his desk turned off his walked around his desk, to the door opened it. Walked out of the door turned off the lights. Shut his door. Walked down slowly down the hallway hoping it would take forever to get to Magnus door. But it took a long time but not long enough. He took a deep breath place a neutral look on his face breath out an knocked.

"Who is it?" Magnus asked.

"William, we need is Important" Will answered back.

"Come in then William."He placed his hands on the knob of her door. Took a deep breath, then sighed opened the door all the way. Walked in shutting the door behind him. Then he walked up to Magnus desk to wait for her to finish what she was doing. Then she would be able to give her his undivided attention.

She placed her pen down on her desk. Looked up at William standing in front of her. She saw the look on his face and knew what ever he had to say was important at least he thought it so. "Okay William out with it." She said in a stern voice.

With Magnus looking at him with a gaze. He felt like a little boy standing in front of his grade school teacher about to get a talking to. He took a deep breath let it out with these words. "Magnus is their something wrong with you? you have been acting strange these last few weeks?"

"No." She bluffed.

"Now I know there is something wrong with you."

"No there is not."

"Lair." He placed his hands on the edge of her desk, looked her right in the eyes.

She glanced away but only for a second.

But that glance was all he needed to know something was wrong. Otherwise she would have beaten him senseless. The moment he called her a lair to her face. "What is it Magnus?"

Her shoulders slumped as she looked down at her desk.

Will almost panicked having the worst thing you can think of coming true before your very eyes.

"I slipped up;It was when you and the others where gone from the sanctuary leaving me alone. Druitt showed up and together for old time sake. I end up pregnant. Ashley is going to kill me when she finds out."

Will stumbled over to the couch and sat down in relief. Then asked a question. "Does Nickola know?"

"No I hope not. Only you and I know."

"Can I tell him, please Magnus, Please?" He begged her with a wide evil grin.

"NO WILLIAM, You are to tell no one do you understand."

"But Magnus."

She shut him up with one glance. The school teacher was back.

Review


End file.
